Everlasting Moment
by Vovo
Summary: Squall finally meets Seifer after the Sorceress War, but will he realize the moment was more important than it seemed to be?  SeiferxSquall  Yaoi. Lemon. Deathfic.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy and its characters are not my property, they belong to Square-Enix, and I don't receive any profit for writing this story.

**Pairing: **SeiferxSquall

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemon. Deathfic.

**Summary:** Squall finally meets Seifer after the Sorceress War, but will he realize the moment was more important than it seemed to be?

**A/N:** I just had to write a SxS one day... Even though it took me a while for me to show it here... In fact, I posted it on AFF, but this version here have some of the mistakes in the text corrected. I published it after another fic of mine "From Now On", not because it's a sequence but there's a detail about a character that can be better understood if someone had read the other story. I decided not to post From Now On here, because I would have to revise it and correct the mistakes... and I'm more concentrated on writing new stories right now. If someone is interested, it's a IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell and can be found on AFF, my member name there is the same as here. Now, thanks for encouraging me Chem! I hope you all like it... at least a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Moment<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been an awful mess. A frown started to be reawakened in Squall's face, as he walked through the road that led him back to Balamb Garden, remembering the past events of his last mission.<p>

It was supposed to be simple.

Apparently, there were some monsters around a site where new draw points had been discovered, which made it difficult for magic experts to explore the place. When Squall first heard of this mission, he knew that any average SeeD could handle the situation, but he was so desperately tired of being inside Garden—fighting the same monsters and being targeted to do paper work—that he promptly offered his services for the job. However, he didn't find the mission so easy when he found himself in the middle of a new species of dragon and the worst: annoying scientists running from side to side, getting in the way of the fighting. They were more worried about the battle affecting their equipment, so they instructed him to fight... with moderation—what was that supposed to mean anyway?

Squall started to feel a headache coming...

_Well, stop thinking about it, it's over._

The man took a deep breath and turned his face to the sea: the blue waters were waving on the sand slowly, almost as if caressing it; the sun was shining beautifully on the horizon, as it rays stretched over the sky in a warm embrace.

Although his muscles felt sore and his body urged for rest, for the first time in a couple of days he felt a moment of peace, just feeling the breeze of the sea brushing over his skin.

Even though he wouldn't mind staying forever in that moment, he felt the sudden will to look around.

Alertness.

As a skilled fighter, he could sense a presence nearby, so he turned slowly and made his gaze travel over the landscape. Squall saw the shadows of Balamb Town on one side, then he looked in the other direction and saw some vegetation, trees and a lake; it seemed there was someone near the calm waters. He walked slowly and carefully towards the person's direction and at every step he felt his heart beating faster.

Then he stopped.

His eyes widened at the recognition of the perfectly sculpted face of a tall blond. He walked slowly towards the man's direction, still not believing in what he was seeing. The man was sitting by the lake—a concentrated expression on his face.

Even though the footsteps were discrete, the blond could clearly hear that someone was getting closer, but he only turned to see who it was when the person was mere feets away.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer asked in surprise when his green eyes saw the one who had approached him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Squall returned the question.

Seifer felt the words sink in; for a long moment, he just stared at Squall, taking his time to study the perfectly beautiful face adorned by brown locks, and then travelling his gaze over the body covered in the trademark leather and white T-shirt. It had been a while since he last saw the man, since the Sorceress War... The time after, when they've been apart, had been bitterly corroding his soul.

But they have met again.

What it would be of them from that moment on? Seifer looked at the calm waters for a while, silent for a moment more, until he smiled sadly and finally spoke again, "Don't you see?... I'm fishing"

"Where have you been?" Squall tried to control the anxiety that was rushing through his senses.

"Here," Seifer spoke simply.

Squall frowned, suddenly reminded of how easily the blond could annoy him.

Seeing the expression on the brunet's face, Seifer couldn't help but smirk, just like the old times. "I've been nearby. "

"And no one saw you until now. " They've been looking for Seifer for months, he suddenly seemed as if he had vanished in the air. The last ones who saw him were his friends Fujin and Raijin, though they couldn't help much in locating where the blond was, too worried they were for their friend's safety. After the Sorceress War, even if Seifer proved he had no guilt over his actions, there would be a reprimand.

"Sometimes, I visit Fujin and Raijin."

"And not me." Squall said bitterly, not able to disguise very well how hurt he really felt.

Hearing that made Seifer close his eyes. "I've tried... "

"No, you didn't."

"You wouldn't understand... " Seifer smiled sadly and looked back at Squall.

"Yes, you're right." Squall turned and walked back to the road, even though he was dying to stay there.

Seifer got up, but he knew that all effort to stop the brunet would be useless. So instead, he shouted, making sure he could be heard. "Meet me again when you feel like. I'll be waiting right here." He sighed when he saw the brunet walking away.

xxx

Squall walked furiously back to Garden—the night had already fallen when he reached the place. He walked directly to his room's direction, desperate to have a shower. He was glad no one had stopped him on his way, until he saw a known person in the hall—blond hair defying gravity. Squall frowned, surely Zell would like to talk about the mission, but he was definitely not in the mood. So he walked quickly and stopped briefly at the blond's side.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, now I'm tired."

Zell had been distracted with a weapon's magazine and almost jumped when he saw Squall. But when the words had finally sunk in his confused brain, the man had already left the corridor.

xxx

Squall entered his room and took his clothes off hastily. He went to the bathroom of the suite, one of the few luxuries he thought useful in being a high ranked SeeD. Feeling the water caressing his skin, he finally calmed down. He felt his dark locks getting wet and plastering on his face as he closed his eyes, though he suddenly opened them and felt angry at himself. What had he done? When he finally met Seifer, after all that time, he had just walked away.

He hit the tile of the stall with the side of his hand, feeling stupid. Suddenly he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, getting back to his bedroom angrily. He wanted to go back to the lake and meet Seifer again, but he knew that the man wouldn't be there at that late hour. Even though he said he would be there, it didn't mean he would be there forever.

Squall sighed as he finished drying himself off.

Maybe tomorrow.

xxx

Irvine's eyes were opening and closing in his dozing state. The television was on, but there was nothing that really caught his attention, he just needed some distraction, something to help him to keep him awake—even though the TV wasn't helping that much... But suddenly he heard the door opening and he sat straight once more.

"Hey, took you too long to get your hot dogs."

"Yeah..." Zell walked in silently.

Irvine wanted to ask what happened, sensing the sad tone in his friend's short answer. He looked at the blond's face and saw an expression that was so alien for him. It pained him to see his friend like that, so he decided to talk as if there was nothing wrong. "Did you have to wake up the cafeteria ladies?"

The blond sat on the couch beside the gunslinger and stared at the deep blue eyes. "Well, yeah..."

"I bet they wanted to kill you." Irvine smiled slightly, trying to cheer up the mood a bit.

"Not really..."

"Poor ladies, they must really love you to do this for you."

"They know I'm nothing without my precious hot dogs."

"Oh, I'd be afraid if I saw you in an abstinence crisis."

"Yeah, I fear it too!"

Irvine smiled again, seeing that the blond seemed to have forgetten his sadness for a little while. "You know, I was thinking, maybe we could go out tomorrow, eat something."

Zell's stomach was getting interested in the idea. "Yeah, we could do this, I'm tired of being here at Garden."

"Yeah, I'll definitely have to do something fun with you guys while I'm here."

"When you're getting back to G-Garden?"

"Hmm... I dunno, have to ask Martine, see if he can give me some more days off. " Irvine closed his eyes for a moment and yawned. Then he reclined his body over the couch and put one leg over Zell's lap, getting comfortable.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't sleep on me, you have a bed!"

Irvine smiled with his eyes still closed. "Too tired to walk."

"You don't expect me to carry you..."

"I wouldn't mind..." Irvine chuckled.

Zell eyed him deeply and sighed. He wouldn't mind either. But he got up and headed to his bed. He looked at the long-haired man almost asleep on the couch on the small living room of his SeeD dorm. When Irvine took some days off and went back to Balamb Garden, his friends had arranged for him to stay in Zell's room, even bringing another bed beside his. He was still suspicious about the reason behind it, after all, there were several spare rooms for the gunslinger to stay, but Zell couldn't say he disagreed with his friend's choice.

Feeling tired, but still not sure if he could sleep at all, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of a sleeping young man, wishing he could forget all the sadness that sometimes haunted him, wishing he could let the dreamland take over his mind.

xxx

_Seifer__._

Squall woke up startled. He waited for his breathing to calm down and rubbed his eyes to brush his sleep away, while the morning light slowly appeared through his window. He got up and hastily put his clothes on. Without stopping to eat, he walked through the Garden halls, towards the main gate's direction.

When he went outside, the cold air of the morning enveloped his body.

He didn't care.

Squall walked through the road; the white fog making it difficult for him to see very far. But he kept moving forward, until he left the asphalt and his feet met grass. He walked and walked until he found the point where Seifer had been the previous day.

Nothing.

There was no one there.

Squall felt suddenly weak, enveloped in the misty air. What if he had lost his chance? What if he never met Seifer again?

A series of 'what ifs' coursed through his head as he waited for what seemed like forever; he waited as the fog slowly dissipated and the landscape became visible again.

But still, he was alone.

Squall tried not to show in his expression the dread that was overcoming him, even though there was no one there to see it. He needed to be strong... What if Seifer walked over there and saw his defeated face, he was surely going to laugh at him.

And then, the sun that had been covered by thick clouds started to break through the white barrier, shining timidly.

Squall wanted to deny the good sensation that the gentle sunrays were provoking. He was feeling miserable, there was nothing good he could feel... Until a golden figure appeared in front of him.

The brunet was surprised, he had been so lost in his own world that he haven't seen the man approaching, but when he saw him... it was like everything around was shadowed by his presence.

Seifer smirked. "Waiting for long? "

Squall wanted to convince himself that he hated that smirk. "Whatever... " He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to avert his gaze, though it was more and more difficult with every step the blond took at his direction. Anxiously, he felt the other body getting closer, but he was frustrated when he saw Seifer walking past him and sitting by the lake.

Seeing no other option, Squall walked to the same direction and sat by his side. He looked at the blond's face, his green eyes focused on an imaginary point on the water.

"It's been a long time... " Seifer whispered after some minutes of silence.

"Where have you been?"

"Already asked that question."

"And you didn't answer." Squall took a deep breath. "It's not like I'll give your location to the authorities, I just..."

Seifer chuckled slightly. "I told you, I've been around Balamb for a while now. "

"Right under our noses?" Squall asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's so obvious you didn't take it seriously."

"But where are you living? It's not in the town, we looked for you there."

"Hmm..." Seifer paused for a moment. "Not in the town, but, you know, there are some places around."

"Like what? The mountains? The Fire Cavern?"

That made Seifer laugh amusedly, making Squall feel like an idiot and frown.

"In a house, near the forest."

Squall's chest felt suddenly heavy.

_So close._

Seifer had been so close. Then why haven't he tried to see him? It meant he didn't want to...

_Isnt't it?_

How foolish of him, to have hope still. Squall thought his hopes had died during the Sorceress War, that the event put their already frail relationship to an end. He didn't even know what to call what he had with his rival in those confusing teenage years.

Seifer felt a pain in his soul watching the sad expression on Squall's face, his heart filling with a known longing. He wanted to take him in his arms and drive all the worries away, all the corroding thoughts he knew his beloved lion was feeling, but he was containing himself. One thing he had learned after the Time Compression, was to have patience. The reckless behavior of his youth long gone. "Squall..." he carefully called the brunet's attention.

"You brought your gunblade," Squall statement interrupted the blond's question.

Seifer was taken aback from the unexpected comment, he caressed the blunt side of the blade and measured his words. "Yes."

"I brought mine too." Finally Squall found the strenght to look again at the green eyes, a new fire arising in his soul.

Feeling his pulse beginning to race as a familiar sensation started to awake in his chest, he got up and extended a hand to the brunet—who took a brief time to consider the offer,but still accepted the help; their touch lingering for a moment.

There were times in a not so distant past when Squall thought the only form of contact he could have with the blond was when their blades met.

_If it's the only way we can be together, so be it._

They walked to an open area, far from the road and not too close to the forest, where they could spend their time without being interrupted by passer-bys or monsters.

After taking a distance and positioning themselves, they stopped for a while just to stare at each other. Squall saw the tall blond standing proudly in his trenchcoat—that waved slightly with the wind; the image so familiar it evoked a bittersweet feeling. Then he saw Seifer inviting him to their special dance with his hand and he was eager to run towards the blade pointing at him. Squall made his gunblade greet the other with a hard clash, the weapons finally touching each other after a long time. The brunet then moved his weapon in an arch and made it collide once again against the blade that blocked his attack.

Although Seifer maintained a concentrated expression, the glint in his eyes couldn't deny his amusement. Seeing the dark-haired man moving his body towards him, the gray-blue eyes full of an emotion only he could evoke, it all made his chest fill with excitement. He loved every hit, every time their swords touched.

For a moment, Seifer only defended the heavy blows, too concentrated on watching the amazing view of the excellent fighter in front of him. Squall had always been a good warrior, but it seemed he exceled everything Seifer ever saw during the time of the Soreceress War.

Deciding it was time for the real fun to begin, Seifer let a grin show in his face, moving to attack at full force. The hit was so hard that Squall's body was almost thrown backwards with the impact, as he felt his boots scratching the earth beneath his feet. That ignited the brunet's fuel and he attacked with all the strength he had, making it hard for the blond to block him.

And time passed quickly with their concentration on the fight—on each other—it seemed like nothing else existed in the world. When the sun had already travelled a good part of his way over the sky, they put the fight to and end, their swords locked in a cross.

"Draw for now?" Seifer asked. His gaze roamed over the brunet's body and ended up staring at the gray eyes. Then he saw Squall's gloved hand move towards Hyperion. His fingers travelled over the cold surface, sliding over the metal as if in a caress. Seifer watched the brief scene and felt the urge to move closer, removing his blade from Squall's hand with the movement. That awakened the brunet from his trance like state, as he moved away instinctively.

Seifer sighed in frustration, feeling the moment break so easily. How could they be so strongly in tune in a moment and in the next...

Squall turned again to the road's direction.

_This is it?_

"Where are you going?" Seifer asked, seeing the brunet walking away from him.

Hearing the blond's voice, Squall stopped for a while. "I... have to go."

"Why?"

"I have things to do in Garden," Squall lied to himself. He should have known better, Seifer had moved on with his life, they were never going to be like in the past, there was no turning back...

"Do you want to know where I'm staying?"

The dark-haired man snapped out of his saddened thoughts and felt a dim hope growing in his chest. "Yeah... " Though it was all he could say.

"It's not very far from here." Seifer started to walk ahead.

After walking some, they found a small side-road; Squall recognizing the place as an area were some residences had been constructed by people who didn't want to stay in the town, but also didn't want to stay too far from it. The first house in sight was a cozy white place on a small hill, and Seifer walked directly to it. Squall arched one eyebrow, it wasn't a mansion, but it was far from being a common house. The blond opened the door and motioned for Squall to follow him. The brunet stopped on the doorstep, not believing in what his eyes were seeing. It couldn't be, from where Seifer had got the money to afford a place like that?

"I didn't do anything illegal." The blond rolled his eyes, guessing what Squall was thinking."

"..."

"Come in already, Leonhart." Seifer stepped in and waited for the confused brunet to do the same so he could close the door behind them.

Squall was almost asking what the blond was doing living in a place like that, but stopped when he heard footsteps. There was a girl descending the stairs slowly, almost as if floating, so delicate were her moves. She had fair skin and long dark hair, reminding Squall of Rinoa for a moment, but this girl's hair was longer, almost at her waist and her eyes were blue-green. She was very short and seemed to be very young, maybe 14 or 15.

"Seifer... Who is it?" the girl asked in a quivering voice, as if she was afraid of the new presence.

"This is Leon... Squall. He won't do you any harm. He's a... friend."

_Friend?_ Squall repeated the word in his mind.

"Oh..." She looked at him with a curiosity arisen, her eyes studying the image before her eyes.

"He may seem unfriendly, but he doesn't bite."

The girl chuckled slightly. "Is he going to stay here for a while?"

"I don't know... " Seifer looked down for a brief second.

"Make him stay for dinner."

Seifer stared at Squall for a moment, suddenly lost in the blue gaze that met his. "Do you want to stay?"

_Of course_. "I think I can stay for a while."

"Great!" the girl was excited. "I'm going to try your pasta recepee, Seifer, so you have time to talk to your friend, but you two have to wash the dishes."

"Alright, Estela, but try not to set the kitchen on fire."

"Ah, that was only once, and you distracted me!"

"Lies."

Estela stuck out her tongue at him before entering the kitchen. As soon as the girl left, the silence reigned between the two men in the living room, until the brunet finally gathered the strength to ask.

"Is she your..." Squall suddenly stopped. He asked himself if he really wanted to know the truth.

Sensing the brunet's uneasiness, Seifer decided to put an end to his doubts. "It's complicated..." The blond walked to a more private area. "Come here."

Squall followed him, a thousand thoughts running madly in his head.

They had reached a corner with armchairs near a large window, but neither of them sat. Seifer just looked at the hills through the glass and Squall looked at him.

"We don't have anything going on between us... nothing more than trust and companionship."

"But you wish you had?" Squall stood by the blond's side.

Seifer turned his head to look at the shorter man. "No... she's like my sister."

"But why..."

"Some time after the war I... I've been wandering aimlessly around. I had no place to stay, then I found this house and, it's strange to say this, but I sensed something coming from here. I decided to get closer and I found the girl crying on the porch. She said her parents were gone, one day they got into the car and... Well, she was alone and scared and she's still so young... I decided to stay here, to protect her, and she let me... She wasn't scared of me, I don't know if she recognized me, but... She accepted me. I don't know why, but she didn't shove me away. I don't know if you understand this."

Squall looked away. He thought about the times of the war... if he had tried to bring Seifer back, if he had done something to save him... Of course the blond wasn't doing all those things because he wanted... It couldn't be... Squall felt so stupid and blind.

"I wish I still had the gift of reading your thougths..." Seifer said softly. "Don't lose yourself in your head, I'm still here."

"Is it why you didn't come looking for me? Because I did nothing to rescue you? Do you blame me?"

Seifer looked incredulously at Squall. "No. Of course not. You had your reasons. I was the bad guy trying to destroy your world, I don't blame you for fighting me."

"I could have done something... You... It was her controlling you... wasn't it?"

The blond rubbed his temple, not liking where the conversation was going. "Yes, for most of the time. You just had to hear her... It was impossible to deny her words, luring you to go forward, and take and destroy, it was for a great cause. But I have my part on the blame. I accepted to be her knight, I accepted what she offered me." Seifer looked deeply at the intense blue gaze focused on him. "Do you blame me now, knowing this?"

"No." Squall simply didn't, he could, but he didn't. "Do you blame yourself?"

Seifer looked down.

_Every day._

Squall felt suddenly guilty for evoking those bad feelings. He blamed himself for his lack of tact in dealing with other people's emotions, in the end he always made the others feeling down.

"It's past now," Squall tried to reason.

"Yes." Seifer looked up again. "It is." But the bitterness was still in his voice. He then turned and walked slowly towards the stairs. "I'm gonna let Hyperion rest for now... You can bring... that sexy gunblade of yours too..." He looked back over the marvelous blue blade.

"Lionheart" The word came out of Squall's mouth in an harmonic sound of adoration.

Seifer grinned, hearing the tone of the other man's voice. It was so hard to get emotions from the reserved brunet. "Lionheat" he repeated amusedly. "It suits you." He started climbing the stairs, hearing the precise footsteps following behind.

When they reached the other level of the house, Seifer opened a door at his left, making his room visible. It was very large, but simply decorated, just the basic furniture a person needed, nothing more, except from a special cabinet with a box case opened, where Hyperion was laid carefully.

_Yes, I'll be back to clean you properly._

"You can put your gunblade here." Seifer pointed at a space behind the box of his blade. He saw the brunet getting closer and when he was almost concluding his task, Seifer couldn't help but ask. "Can I touch it?"

Squall looked at him for a moment, slightly jealous. "..."

"I got it, bad idea."

The brunet sighed deeply for a moment, before studying carefully his next words. "Go ahead."

"I won't handle it, I just want to have a feel..." Seifer touched the cool surface and slid his hand over it, feeling the edges and curves. His green eyes trailed over the blue design and he felt a warmth in his chest. "It's truly beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

Seifer smiled and let go of the gorgeous weapon. He saw the brunet put it carefully beside the other gunblade, both taking a moment to admire them together. The green eyes focused on the blades for a long time before travelling to the young man's profile. It was so rare to see his expression at such peace, his blue eyes serenely looking at the image before him, his body relaxed. Seifer started to feel a familiar sensation awakening as he studied the man's beautiful form... he missed him so much. He extended his hand to touch the brunet's shoulder, and felt the other body stir as the blue eyes turned to look at him.

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called from outside the room.

"We're coming!" Seifer shouted. "Let's go." The blond felt the softness of the jacket's fur one last time before retreating his hand and opening the door.

Squall stood in place for a while, still feeling the brief touch, even though the blond had already went downstairs. When the brunet reached the main floor, he was presented with a curious scene. The dinner table was ready, but there was no food in there.

"It's terrible!" came a shout from the kitchen.

"But I followed what you did before!" A girl came into the dining room angrily.

"I didn't do it like this!" Seifer appeared with a pan in hand, staring at a strange block of pasta. "You stay out of the kitchen, I'll try to save our dinner... Making another."

"Come on, it's not that bad..." The girl suddenly looked at Squall for help. "Do you think it's that bad?"

Squall looked at the awful meal.

And then looked again.

"..."

"See," Seifer said before entering the kitchen.

"Okay... I give up..." The girl sat on a chair and looked miserable.

Not knowing what to do, Squall looked around.

"You can sit if you want, you know," the girl said softly, after a long moment of silence.

"It's okay here."

"At the stairs?"

"..."

Then the girl giggled and Squall frowned slightly.

"Seifer never brought friends before." The girl studied the man's face. "You have a scar too."

"Hmm... yeah."

"Is it related to the one Seifer has?"

"Yeah."

"..." The girl avoided his gaze briefly. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not really."

"You know, Seifer must be really happy to bring you here. I can see it in his eyes. If it means he will be happy, you can come here whenever you want. You know... he's everything I have..."

Squall stared at her for a moment and then was lost in thought for a while. Although they have just met after a long time, somehow, he felt the same, that Seifer was everything he had. It seemed like everything that happened before was so far away, just a blurry image, a fading memory.

"He's my only family now that my parents aren't here anymore."

"I see..."

And the silence remained for a long time, until a voice filled the place again.

"Now it's done!" Seifer came into the room, carrying a large plate of pasta with cheese melting over it.

Squall's eyes sparkled with the sight of the delicious looking meal placed in front of him. It made him remember a hunger he didn't know was there. He haven't eaten anything all day.

"It's seems so good, Seifer!" Estela exclaimed.

"I know," the blond grinned. "But don't touch it! I'll be right back."

They saw the man disappearing inside the kitchen and then coming back with a bottle of wine.

"For you, Estela, it's just one glass," the blond said before pouring the red liquid inside the crystal recipient.

"I'm not a child, I can drink more."

"No, you can't."

"Who said?"

"I said," Seifer finished their discussion and served Squall and himself, before sitting on a chair between the other two occupants. "Now," he raised the glass and then took a sip of the divine liquid.

Estela did the same enthusiastically, almost dropping the contents of her glass in her clumsy manner.

Squall waited for Seifer to start eating before drinking, somehow, the image of the blond savoring his wine still lingered in his mind.

"Eat, Leonhart, it's good, you know."

"Yup, really good!" the girl said with her mouth full.

Squall took his fork and made it grasp a good amount of pasta before taking it to his mouth. Then he felt a blissful sensation when he smelled the aroma of the food and tasted it.

It was heaven.

He ate and ate, and felt he couldn't stop, until he finished.

"Calm down, Leonhart," Seifer chuckled, seeing an enthusiasm he had only seen during a fight. He looked at Squall eating and felt such a nice sensation. It had been so long since he felt this happy. He drank more of his wine and watched as Squall licked his lips briefly after eating all the contents on his plate. Seifer smiled to himself, he wanted for that moment to never end.

"So..." Estela's cheeks were flushed because of the wine. "Does Squall have a girlfriend?"

"What kind of question is that?" Seifer asked.

"It's a simple one..." Estela said in annoyance. "Does he?"

Seifer looked at Squall.

"No," the dark-haired man said.

"Rinoa?" Seifer asked carefully.

"It wasn't what everyone imagined."

"Then what was it?" Seifer couldn't help but asking bluntly.

"I was her knight."

That made the blond stop his questions. He didn't want to get any further on the topic, he already had the important piece of information.

"What do you mean, by knight? Like in the fairy tales?" Estela asked cheerfully.

"I think it's time for a girl to sleep."

"I told you I'm not a child!"

"We'll do the dishes, you go to bed as we agreed."

"Okay, okay... I see you don't wanna share your friend..." Estela got up and headed for her room.

Squall saw Seifer pick up the dishes and followed him. He started his work and soon found the brunet's hands offering help. They silently did the chore, not taking any haste in the action. When they finally ended the task, they stood in the moonlit kitchen; no one daring to break the silence with their voice.

After looking beside him briefly, Seifer extended his hand and grabbed the Griever pendant. He turned to study the lines as his thumb traced the carved lion. When he finally let the silver pendant lie once again on Squall's chest, he moved to press the brunet against the sink. He warped his arms around the man's torso and held him with all his strength.

Squall felt himself lost in the large body, the embrace enveloping him so tightly it was hard to breath.

"Seifer..." he said softly, the blond leaving no signs he would let the brunet go any sooner.

"I missed you." Seifer confessed and felt hands touch his chest, for a moment, thinking the other man would push him away; but instead Squall kissed the exposed skin under his choker, feeling the warmth of the body on his lips. Seifer massaged the soft brown locks and moved his hand to grab Squall's nape pulling his head back, making the brunet's lips open with the motion, so he could kiss him deeply. Squall moaned into the overwhelming sensation, letting himself be explored in that familiar caress.

"What's going on here?"

Seifer turned his head to look at a gaping Estela. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you gay?"

"Does it matter?"

"You should've warned me before."

"Why?" Seifer asked amusedly.

"I didn't want to see that!"

"Don't you think it's hot?" Seifer was having fun with the girl's distress.

"Seifer..." Squall was getting uncorfotable with the situation.

"I think it's such a waste to see two hot guys together, what about all the girls dying to get one for them?"

"There is nothing fair in this world." Seifer grabbed Squall's wrist and led him to the stairway. "He's gonna sleep here."

Estela shook her head in frustration. "Please, don't be too loud. It's my house after all." The girl tried to avoid staring at the pair that walked past her.

"Yeah, okay. And I'll clean the mess after."

"Spare me the details!" The girl put her hands over her ears.

Seifer chuckled as he went upstairs and Squall was relieved they could finally be alone.

"Is it okay with her?" the brunet asked when they reached Seifer's room.

"She won't throw us out, if that's your concern." The blond closed the door behind them. "So..." He grabbed Squall by the arms and pressed him against the dresser, yanking the brunet's jacket and T-shirt afterwards, letting them fall carelessly on the floor.

Squall felt the cool night air reach his exposed skin, but soon it was replaced by the warmth of a mouth. It trailed over his chest, sucking on the skin and ending up on his right nipple—a tongue licking until it became hard—then Squall felt a warm hand cup his cock over his pants and his breath hitched for a moment. He felt himself hardening quickly as the hand pressed insistently. Suddenly, he felt the cruel lost of warmth when Seifer moved away abruptly.

"The belts, they're getting in the way." Seifer voiced his order like that, before taking off his trenchcoat and vest. The blond saw the brunet take off his belts with ease, as experienced hands unbucked and removed the leather acessories one by one, letting them drop to the floor.

When Squall finished, Seifer grabbed him by the hips and turned him, making the brunet automatically put his hands over the wooden surface for support.

Squall felt his pants being hastily opened and pushed down, exposing him to the blond's gaze. Seifer pulled one ass cheek apart with a hand, while he retrieved a small vial from a drawer with the other, inserting a lubed finger afterwards. Squall tried to relax his body while he endured the rough intrusion, letting the finger slide through him. With a little effort, he could take one more finger and then another, while trying to brush the discomfort away. Soon he felt the fingers leaving him and the large head of Seifer's erection press against his opening. Squall took a deep breath before feeling the hard cock driving in, fulfilling him painfully. Then he felt the member retreat and pushing in once again, going farther than before. And Squall was gripping the wooden surface with force, as he bravely took the hard thrusts.

Seifer was having a hard time trying to control himself, his wish was to drive himself in with all he could, and he waited for as long as he could before thrusting into the brunet deeply, pounding into him almost mercilessly. It was so easy for him to get lost in the heat of that body, his hard cock being gripped by it so deliciously.

Feeling himself closer to the edge, Seifer tried to bring Squall to orgasm with thin, pumping the brunet's organ in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn't take long for the blond to reach the blissful heaven he knew so well, buried in Squall's body, as he came hard. He kept thrusting for a while, until he felt every wave of pleasure hit him.

Still buried inside, Seifer jerked Squall off vigorously, until he felt the brunet's body shudder and hot seed being shot, covering his hand.

For a moment, they just stood there against each other, trying to regain their breath.

"I missed it to," Seifer chuckled slightly, before patting the brunet's shoulder and moving away from the warmth of his body. "Let's go take a shower. " Seifer invited him.

Squall saw the blond removing the rest of his clothes and entering the bathroom. He followed Seifer's naked body to the place and was glad it was connected to the room, it could be awkward to walk out and find a certain girl staring in the corridor.

The brunet watched as Seifer entered the place and turned on the shower, enjoying the view of the perfect body in front of him, all muscles settled harmoniously over his frame. He always envied Seifer's masculine body in his teenage years, his own body appearing to be so small and frail next to his.

"What are you waiting for?" Seifer asked in anxiety, already missing the contact with the other body. He saw Squall blinking a few times and then removing the last part of his clothes, leaving Griever in a safe place.

Squall walked towards the blond, feeling slightly ashamed with the intense gaze he was receiving. He didn't know why Seifer stared at him like that, he thought there was nothing so incredible about his body as the blond made it seem.

When Squall stood next to him, Seifer smiled broadly and let some space for the water to reach the brunet's body. The blond let the silent man bathe without intervening, just watching as he spread the soap over his body and washed himself.

After taking off the last remains of the shampoo, Squall let some space for the blond to do the same. He saw Seifer's eyes closed in bliss with the sensation of the warm water hitting his body and felt the urge to touch him. Squall's hand travelled over the broad shoulders and arms and he kissed his adam's apple, feeling it move under his lips as Seifer chuckled slightly. Squall looked up to meet the mesmerizing green eyes and was lost in them for a moment, before closing his eyes when he felt the blond's mouth coming over his; Seifer's tongue playing with him languidly.

When Seifer stopped exploring the wet cavity, he guided his mouth to the brunet's neck, sucking on it, while he enjoyed sliding his hands over the wet skin of Squall's torso. Seifer just loved that body, it was so alluring and irresistible for him not to touch... and maybe bruise it some. In his teenage years, he just couldn't help feeling an angered frustration when the brunet stubbornly pushed him away. Sometimes he wanted so much to hurt him to alleviate the pain of rejection. But that was past; he couldn't feel more contented than having Squall without the barriers he created to avoid human contact.

Feeling the brunet shudder slightly and moaning softly in his arms, Seifer wanted to encourage more reaction from him. He bit on Squall's neck before going down on his knees. Seifer looked up to meet the blue gaze and grinned when he saw the silent anxiety dancing in the brunet's eyes. He started to lick the tip slightly, teasing like that until he heard a small groan of complaint.

"Anxious are we?" Seifer chuckled as he imagined the brunet rolling his eyes and whispering a 'whatever'. Deciding it was time to be a little more serious in his task, the blond gripped the base of Squall's cock and jerked it off some before engulfing the member with his mouth. He sucked hard and moved over the length a few times, then he retreated, letting only the head in as he sucked on it languidly.

Squall was resting his head on the tile walls with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of water running over his body as Seifer pleasured him. The brunet felt the hand that wasn't gripping his cock move over his thigh and then going up to his hip and side, sliding over the wet skin in repetitive motion, until the fingers slipped behind him, finding their way to his opening once more. Squall felt the fingertips brush teasingly at the sensitive place as the pressure of the mouth on his cock increased. Seifer was sucking him hard, and the brunet couldn't hold back all the pleasured sounds that escaped his lips. By then, it didn't take long before Squall lost himself and came in Seifer's mouth, the blond eagerly swallowing what the brunet gave him.

After the brunet had finished, Seifer looked up and saw the satisfied look on his face, making his chest fill with a warm sensation. He kissed Squall's hip and stood up. The brunet still had his eyes closed when he felt a hand caress his hair. He could feel the blond's gaze even without looking, and for a moment he was afraid to open his eyes and find out it had all been a dream.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his wrist and he opened his eyes to see what the blond wanted. He was handed a towel and they dried themselves quietly before heading back to the bedroom.

Seifer walked towards the bed and lay on the soft mattress, inviting the brunet with the look in his eyes. Squall walked to the blond's direction slowly and climbed on the bed. When the brunet lay beside the other man, his blue gaze travelled over the body next to him. He couldn't ignore the fact that Seifer's member was imploring for attention, so he reached for it with his hand and started to slide it over the length, which grew harder with the continuous strokes. Squall looked at the blond's face in bliss and caressed his hair with his free hand, making him murmur softly in contentment.

Even though Seifer appreciated what Squall was doing to him, he grabbed the brunet's wrist and made him stop abruptly. The blue eyes gave him a look of confusion, and Seifer answered by grabbing Squall's thigh and pulling it over his body, making the brunet straddle him.

The dark-haired SeeD understood his lover's demand, but instead of complying, he moved down Seifer's body and took the base of his cock in hand. The blond took in his breath when he felt the mouth around him and he couldn't help but thrusting his hips upwards, meeting the wet warmth eagerly. Seifer tried to calm himself down not to force the brunet too much, letting him work on him as he wished, but the pleasure he was receiving was becoming too much, so he gripped Squall's hair almost painfully and made him stop. He liked the mouth over him, but he was desperate to be buried inside the brunet. It had been so long since he had that opportunity to have Squall again, that he didn't want to pass another chance at it.

Noticing Seifer's need, the blue-eyed man positioned himself again and lowered his body until the tip of the erection brushed his opening. Squall took a deep breath and felt Seifer grip his thighs with a certain force, the blond almost on the verge of losing his self-control.

When Squall saw the green eyes staring back at him with an unhidden lust, he tried to support his body while lowering himself once again on the cock, succeeding in taking the tip of the impressive organ. He closed his eyes slightly at the effort, trying to concentrate on letting more of the length entering. When Squall felt he couldn't take anymore, he stopped and retreated slightly before going all the way down slowly. He felt Seifer's grip his thighs tightly before moving his hands to the brunet's hips, helping him with the motion. Squall was trying hard to maintain a steady rhythm, even with the slight discomfort he was feeling; the brunet just wanted so much to bring Seifer over the edge, the green eyes pleading for him to do that.

Feeling himself closer at every passing moment, Seifer gripped Squall's cock and started to stroke it, wanting to bring the brunet to orgasm with him. However, it didn't take long before Seifer lost himself in the highest pleasure, coming hard inside Squall. For a moment, he just enjoyed the overwhelming sensation; only when it was starting to fade, he resumed his moves over Squall's cock, trying to make him come while still buried in him. After some more attempts to bring the brunet over the edge, Seifer succeeded with one last stroke, making Squall's body shudder in delight, while clenching himself around him.

For some time, they just lay there, regaining their breath and enjoying each other's proximity. Soon, Squall felt he wasn't able to maintain his eyes open anymore, so he closed them and just concentrated on the warmth of Seifer's body, though he missed it when the blond got up and rummaged through the room. Squall just let the man clean him as he lazily enjoyed the feeling of the hands sliding over his skin. Soon, the brunet felt Seifer lying down again, their bodies touching once more; his heartbeats synchronized with the blond's, setting the rhythm that lulled him to sleep. As the dreamland invaded his senses, he could see some images of the day replaying in his head. Somehow, he couldn't remember a day he felt so contented.

xxx

Squall suddenly woke up. His eyes opened, but all he could see was darkness. It took a little while until he could adjust his eyesight to the lack of light and he soon lifted the upper part of his body off the mattress. He looked and looked around, confused.

_What's going on?_

The brunet sat on the bed and tried to remember why he was in that place, why he got there.

_Seifer__._

For a moment all he could think was that name and the image of a warm body next to him. Yes, he had spent the day with the blond, even slept with him, but then why was he all dressed and sitting on his own bed at Garden? Was it only a dream? A very vivid dream? If he closed his eyes he could still feel the hands over him. It had been so real.

Squall was still lost in his thoughts when the sound of a door being slowly opened was heard.

"Squall?"

The brunet looked at the figure that stared at him intently. "What are you doing here?" he asked his friend.

For a moment, Zell just stared, but then he said quietly. "I heard something. " The blond's room was just across from Squall's.

"I must have been really noisy to wake you up." The brunet was trying to remember how he had gotten into his room.

"Not at all, man." Reluctantly, Zell walked towards the bed and sat on the mattress. He looked at the confused expression Squall was displaying, worried about his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No..." the man answered sincerely. "I think I drank too much in Seifer's house."

"Seifer's house?" That really surprised Zell.

"Yeah, he lives now in a house on a hill, west of town. But you..." he suddenly stared directly at the attentive blue eyes. "You won't tell anybody, right?"

"..." Zell tried to avoid his gaze and looked down, whispering, "Squall..."

The brunet was suddenly worried for Seifer's safety. "You would never do that..."

Suddenly, Zell stared directly into gray eyes again. "I know it's difficult to..." The blond felt at a loss for words, but he knew he had to do something. "I know you could never handle it well..." he said carefully.

"Handle what?" the brunet inquired, losing his patience.

"Squall, you remember he died, don't you?"

"What?" he felt a chill over his spine. The room suddenly feeling very cold and a bitter taste filled his mouth. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"...You know."

"No... I don't."

"We've been so worried about you, you were not the same after his death, we didn't know what to do. When we started to think you were overcoming what happened..."

"It can't be..."

Squall got up and left his room, not being able to stay there any longer. He looked around in his despair, finding silent corridors and not a living soul in the halls. The brunet started to walk aimlessly, without knowing where he was going to, but then, he stopped, trying to calm down and think.

_There must be__ some kind of file in Garden's archive about his death... if it's true._

It was crazy, it couldn't be, he had been with Seifer, he knew it. However, even though he felt a bad feeling about it, he just had to make sure he wasn't crazy, that it wasn't real, it wasn't happening.

Squall walked in the direction of his office and turned on the computer, searching for anything related to Seifer. He found a lot of files about the ex-sorceress knight, their search for him. The last one that had been saved described how Seifer's body had been found after his murder by a group of people who wanted to take revenge on the crimes he had committed during the Sorceress War. It was clear he had been caught on an ambush and tortured to death, but there was no sign of a fight or that the blond even tried to defend himself.

The brunet was in shock for a moment, still finding it hard to believe in what he was reading. He read the file over and over again and still couldn't believe in it. His eyes only stopped reading when he found another file attached to the case, one that concerned him in particular. He opened the classified document and discovered that all the men associated with Seifer's death had been killed—by him. Garden personnel had found Squall in a hangar, unconscious, surrounded by dead bodies. When he woke up there, he couldn't remember how he had done it, he couldn't remember anything about the episode. Garden had covered all the details about the incident, not to create a scandal. Squall had been on psychiatric watch since then, only being allowed to return to work a few weeks ago.

_Am I crazy?_

Squall stood up and left the office, getting back again to the silent corridors. It was almost sunrise, so the darkness of the night was slowly dissipating on the sky. He headed to the direction of the gates, running through the corridors and halls, eager to leave Garden. The place was suffocating him.

xxx

"What happened?" Irvine asked when he saw Zell walking desperately through the corridor. The long-haired man found it strange when the blond suddenly left his room.

"I need to find him..."

"Find who?" Irvine walked towards Zell, putting his hands on the martial artist's arms, trying to calm him down.

"I... I don't know where he went... He just left and I couldn't see where..." Zell said, exhilarated. "Wait... the house... Squall said something about a house..." The next moment the small blond was running towards the gate's direction, leaving no other choice for Irvine than running after him.

xxx

Squall was running desperately through the road, every minute passed seemed like an eternity. The sun was already appearing in the sky, shining weakly in that early morning hours.

_It has to be something here._ He thought while walking through the way he remembered so vividly.

Suddenly, his heartbeats accelerated. There was a big white house standing proudly on a hill, the same house he remembered entering the previous day. He ran towards it and could recognize every little detail of the front of the house and the surroundings. Squall was sure he knew that place. He knocked on the door desperately, shouting Seifer's name. The blond had to be there, he had to...

For a long time, Squall knocked and knocked and no one answered. The brunet felt like fainting, like shouting and crying. Why the troublesome emotions had to be affecting him? He wanted so much to stop feeling... He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door, banging on it with his hands with force...

...until it opened.

Squall was startled for a moment; had he banged the door so hard he had broken its lock? But no, the door was moving slowly.

"What happened?"

He heard the voice and for a moment was afraid he would find someone else staring at him, but there in front of him was a tall blond—a concerned expression on his face.

Squall didn't even stop to think before pressing his body to the scarred man, warping his arms around him tightly, with all his strength.

"I thought... I thought..." Squall's words trembled in his mouth.

"...it's okay." Seifer tried to calm him down.

"I... I think I had a bad dream."

"It happens." Seifer caressed Squall's hair.

"Did I wake you up?" The brunet lifted his head to look into the mesmerizing green eyes.

"Of course!" Seifer said in a loud tone, then chuckled slightly. "But don't feel guilty... I was dying to see you again." He looked back into the blue eyes and was lost in them for a moment, seeing all the naked emotions dancing in the irises, all the intensity of his longing, everything the brunet couldn't express in words displayed in that stare.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until something caught Seifer's attention. He saw something moving over the horizon, getting closer to the house. The blond couldn't help but smirk when he recognized the person, waving his hand at him.

"Hey, Chicken!"

Squall turned and saw the tattooed blond running over the fields, being followed by Irvine.

Suddenly, Zell stopped when he saw the pair, watching the scene silently for a moment. Was it really Seifer and Squall holding each other? He blinked a few times and still saw them. He waved to see if he got an answer and saw Seifer waving his hand again. Suddenly, he felt something warm filling his chest as pure happiness awakened in him. He couldn't help but smile.

Irvine turned to his side and eyed his friend suspiciously. "Why are you waving?"

"Huh?"

Irvine looked at the direction the other blond had been staring and saw no one. Just a house. "I can't see anything..." He was very worried by then. "Are you alright?"

"Hm.. yeah..." Zell looked once more in the house's direction, then turned to leave.

"Well, will you tell me why you hurried like that?" Irvine started to walk back to Garden, beside his friend.

"I was worried."

"About Squall you said. Then I don't get it... it's been some days since his burial. Don't you remember? I came back to Balamb because of it." He tried to remind his friend. "I know it's hard to believe in what happened... It was so fucking sudden. There was nothing that seemed so dangerous about that mission..."

"Yeah, we went througth a lot of scariest things. That seemed to be an easy mission... Well, appearances can deceive you."

"Yeah... But you know, I guess it'd be different if those dumb scientists just let the place for Squall to deal with, he wouldn't need to save them by risking his life. But I don't know... he didn't seemed so happy about his life to care if he died. It was like... he welcomed death." Irvine was saddened by the memories, but he tried to cheer up the mood. He didn't want to see the blond's face overwhelmed by sorrow. Zell had been devastated when he discovered what happened and it just pained Irvine so much to see him that sad. "But hey, he may be in a better place right now, full of angels and virgins and fruits and music and things like that."

Zell looked at Irvine's face, at his deep blue eyes and his friendly smile. Then he remembered the scene he saw just moments before and smiled too. "Maybe not."

Squall saw his friends walking away in the distance and then looked back at Seifer, feeling like never leaving his side again.

"Then, I guess you'll stay here now."

"I guess so..." Squall whispered softly.

"I know Estela will like to have you around. It's been just the two of us for a long time." Seifer smiled broadly and led Squall inside the house. "Okay, first we have breakfast, then we fuck, and then we have lunch, then we spar, and then... we fuck. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a great plan..." Squall chuckled.

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't so bad. There are some of my stories that the main pairing doesn't remain together, so I wanted to make them end up together in this one... In a different way, so, although it's a deathfic, it's wasn't my intention to make this too sad. I was a little unsure if I should post it, but then I decided to do it. There are more SxS fics I want to write and I hope I have time to do this. Thank you so much Chem and thanks for everyone who read it. If someone is kind enough to share their thoughts on this story, I'll be thankful. I'm just wondering if it's worth for me to keep posting my stories or if I should stop it in this section. But I'm almost sure I'll write at least two more SxS though...


End file.
